


Clumsily Dancing Along

by FalabaWitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always the Opposite Sex, Alternate Universe - Victorian, F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalabaWitch/pseuds/FalabaWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel wouldn’t call himself promiscuous, but he’s pretty sure the rest of the upper class would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsily Dancing Along

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote late late late at night, and decided to post on a whim. It's been on my tumblr a while now, so I thought I'd post it here.

Gabriel wouldn’t call himself promiscuous, but he’s pretty sure the rest of the upper class would. Which he considered completely unfair to his reputation, because if anyone in the Shurley family slept around with every prostitute in the city, it was Balthazar. Now, if he had tarnished the family’s standing by being arrested for disorderly conduct and humiliating the police (again) he would at least accept that with dignity. Womanizing wasn’t the absolute worst reputation one could have, but if it meant that his parents were going to marry him off to some upper crust girl with her corset tied too tight, to keep the family’s standing high, it was not entirely enjoyable.

So after being introduced to the fifth woman that night that Rebecca Shurley had deemed fine enough for her son to marry, he was also, coincidentally, on his fifth drink at the bar during the party. He looked around the room; small clusters huddled up against walls with quiet small talk, and a dozen or so couples waltzing lightly across the floor. Nothing too loud, lest it offend some old buzzard’s sensitive ears. Boring. He didn’t understand how Castiel or Michael could enjoy these parties, if you could call it that. Boring décor, boring people, boring food for Christ’s sake! He didn’t think food could even be boring until he had turned ten and started to attend these events.

He sipped the mild alcohol, looking for cracks in the porcelain stiff feel around him. He saw his sister, Anna, smiling and flirting with Baldur Odinson. He pondered going over there and breaking up the fun of his best friend and sister, but came to the conclusion that staying put drinking was, really, less hassle for everyone. His mother was airily talking to several other women about nothing. He knew that venturing over there would mean another “charming” young woman to meet. And her mother. Gabriel decided against that very quickly.

Then he saw a lady sitting quietly up against the wall, he head bent down in a novel. She wasn’t talking, she wasn’t bothering anyone. Just sitting, being quiet. Her light brown hair was piled on her head in a bun, but several tendrils seemed to have fallen out to frame her face. She was pretty looking, but most importantly, she looked just about as amused to be there as him.

He strode over to her brazenly, and smirked when she glared up to the shadow covering her, “Am I interrupting you with someone?” 

“Yes, in fact,” She replied, tucking back those stray tendrils, “Lewis Carol and I were having a marvelous time. Now if you’ll excuse us,” She gathered her skirts to get up, but Gabriel stepped on them and pulled up a chair next to her.

“Now why is a pretty girl like you just sitting here all alone at a party? Doesn’t your sex enjoy these kinds of things?” He leaned on the back of the chair, and she rolled her eyes.

“Not all of us, in fact, I don’t know where you got that. Now leave me be with my book Mr. Shurley,” She said crisply, trying to go back to the story.

He raised an eyebrow, “Now how do you know my name? Have we met? Did I sleep with you? Or a sister maybe?” Okay, so he wasn’t completely innocent on the charges put against him by his parents.

“No, thank goodness,” She mumbled, then went on clearer, “It’s Samantha Winchester, remember me? You practically tortured me for years when we were children? My sister and your brother have the longest non-romantic courting in the history of the world?”

Gabriel choked on air, “Sam? Little bitty Sammykins? Well, not so little any more really, the magic puberty fairy got you damn well, but really?” He could see it now though, the stern face, the thin lips, the glare he was receiving from the lewd comment. He imagined the long brown hair he now could see shorter, like when she was a little girl, “Oh my god, it is! How many years has it been? Can’t have been that long, I don’t think Deanna and Castiel can go to long without having the burning desire to stare at each other from across a room and make everyone uncomfortable. Why don’t I ever see you visiting anymore?”

“It’s been around six years since I last saw you, I think. And the reason I’m not around is that once I was given the chance to be free of your Harassment, I took it. You’ve probably seen Deanna though, since I think you’re right when it comes to them.” She said, crossing her arms and her eyes searching the room, “You haven’t seen her, have you?”

“I apparently wouldn’t know if I had, if she still visits and I haven’t known,” He turned his attention back to her, “But you left because of my pranks? Those were only little jokes, a bit of pigtail pulling!”

“You set my dog on fire once!”

“It was an accident!” They were attracting glares now, and Samantha shushed him.

“Still!” She said in a low voice, “You went out of your way to make my life horrible, and when my dad offered schooling, I took it, no matter how low. So there. Leave me be,” She huffed, and he looked at her silhouette.

Samantha had always been an enigma when they were young. She perplexed him. She still probably would if given the chance. But time had made her features softer, and heart harder apparently. He wanted to fix that.

He stood, brushing of his lap, and held out a hand to her, “At least allow an old friend a dance.”

“We were never friends,” She said simply, but her eyes disagreed with the bitter statement, and after a moment she took his hand. When she stood, his eyes widened, “So the puberty fairy had a bit too much growing serum in the height department for you,” She glared, threatening to sit back down, but he quickly maneuvered them to the dance floor.

It started out awkward, her abnormally tall, and him…. Less than average height. But they soon found a rhythm in the music, and moved as one along the marble floors. He led her, away from the dance, away from the extravagant mansion, back to the grass where the Winchester children and the Shurley children would play, teaching her how to dance on his feet. He had taken it as his duty when he was eleven and she was seven, to teach her, because Deanna couldn’t do the male part and Castiel was clueless. The rest of his family was either too old to or acted that way. So he saw that there was no better person to teach her, so in the middle of a field he taught her. It was clumsy, neither party very good, but the memory of her actually smiling, at him for once, still brought up giddiness. She never smiled to anyone, except maybe Deanna, and never to him. So Gabriel remembered carrying her through the entire dance on his feet, the two of them blundering through it. He hadn’t thought of it in years, but now dancing with her again, her feet following his with exactness and grace, it made him smile with a bit of pride. He twirled her unexpectedly, getting a slight gasp out of her, and his smile turned devious when they were face to face again. She rolled her eyes, but now a small, playful smile sat on her face. That part hadn’t changed much.

The dance was over too soon, for the first time in Gabriel’s life, and he bent low to kiss her hand, looking up through his eyelashes, as he left the floor, and went in separate way, he whispered to her, “Come back again sometime, Sammy darling. You may find that I’m not all that bad.” 

And then they were gone, with the occasional glance back at the other. Sam getting looks from Deanna, who had miraculously shown up again. Gabriel pointedly ignoring all of the women his mother brought to him. Boring he would always tell her. Sam Winchester, though, she was quite interesting.


End file.
